The Ghostbuster Next Door
by itsthestaypuftmarshmallowman
Summary: April Lane is an artist, a lover of the blues, and a student at Columbia when she meets Ray Stantz. The two share an interest in the paranormal and late night talks when she makes it big in the art world and he becomes a Ghostbuster. So when the Ghostbusters set up shop next door April is overjoyed. But will Ray realize just how special their friendship is to April? Ray S/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys, this is my first Ghostbusters story and I hope you like it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghostbusters, and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just having a good time writing about the precious Ray Stantz!** _

* * *

April Lane hummed along to the radio sitting next to her easel on her dresser. The R&B station was playing a Cab Calloway song while she painted in mostly blue acrylics on her canvas. Her strawberry blonde hair was piled into a loose and messy bun on the back of her head and a pair of glasses hung precariously on the edge of her nose. her jeans, shirt, and hands were covered in paint, an almost permanent state for the 21 year old artist who was currently skipping the last class of the day to finish her painting. She was just getting into the song when the door to her dorm opened and her roommate Amanda walked in only to sigh. "Ditching class are we?" she asked as she walked into the dorm room and tossed her bag onto her bed. She crossed the room to the radio, Cab Calloway had turned into Ray Charles which was turned off by Amanda.

"Just the last class, my professor is out having a baby and the substitute was just having us reread the book." April explained. "What are you up to?"

"I've got a lecture this evening." Amanda said as she took her jacket off and pulled on a sweater. "You should come, it's going to be an interesting lecture."

"What's it on?"

"It's on architecture and the paranormal."

"You're in pre law, what does that have to do with your major?"

"Nothing really." she shrugged. "It just sounded interesting." April chuckled softly at that before shrugging, it definitely did sound interesting.

"Who's lecturing?" April asked as she pulled off the paint covered tank top and swapped it for a long sleeved shirt, and a pull over sweater.

"Dr. Stantz of the parapsychology department."

"I don't know him." April muttered making Amanda look at her quickly.

"Oh my god, you are _so_ coming!" she said and April chuckled with a small frowned.

"Why, is he super cute or something?" she asked as she picked up her brown leather jacket and slipped it on.

"He's okay." she shrugged. "Kind of average. He's just a total trip…"

"Well, I've been painting for a couple hours, want to grab a hot chocolate before the lecture?" April asked as Amanda grabbed her jacket and scarf.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Amanda nodded.

As the two girls walked out of the dorm room together April looked at Amanda. "So, what's the real reason you're going to this lecture- and don't give me any of the 'it just sounded interesting' crap."

"Leave it to you to see right through me." she said and April smiled as they approached the coffee shop on campus. "I'm doing a paper on the human belief system, I went to a religious science lecture yesterday, basically I'm talking about what it is in our mind that makes us believe some things but reject others." she said and April nodded.

"I believe in ghosts." She said and Amanda looked over at her as they approached the counter.

"You would." she said before looking at the barista. "Two hot chocolates. You want a muffin or anything?" she asked April who shook her head and then held out the dollar fifty for her hot chocolate, which Amanda took and then paid with a five.

"Seriously though, the house I grew up in was haunted." April said while she and Amanda stepped back to wait for their drinks to be ready.

"What like things go missing haunted or bleeding wall haunted?"

"More like every now and then I'd see things, or hear things, that kind of thing." she replied making Amanda look at her with interest.

"But you don't believe in god?" she questioned.

"Mmm, I believe in the idea of god. Like there's aliens and higher intelligence and stuff, sure, but the idea of some little bearded man sitting on a cloud looking over us and watching our very move, or even the idea that we're marionettes and he's pulling the strings, no I don't believe in that." April explained carefully as Amanda listened.

"Can I interview you for my paper?" she asked and April laughed.

"Sure." she grinned before their drinks were called. They got their drinks and headed out of the coffee shop, the warm cups warming their hands as they trekked across Columbia university, heading to the psychology department. When they got to a smaller classroom, one that had a sign taped on the door reading "architecture and the way it affects the metaphysical realm', April gestured to it. "I'm going to go ahead and guess this is the place."

"I'd say that's an educated guess." Amanda nodded as April opened the door. After finding a spot they sat down near the back of the room with about five minutes to spare, soon the door opened, and a tall, almost average looking man holding a bunch of papers walked in with a taller man with dark curly hair a thick glassed in tow.

"Is that him?" April asked making Amanda shake her head.

"Not the one with the glasses, the other one." she explained softly.

"Ah, hello everyone, I'm Dr. Stantz to those of you who don't know." he said after a moment of looking through his papers and then setting them down while the other man took a seat at the desk in the room. Everyone quieted down and soon he was talking about structure, and how certain shapes attract positive or negative energy.

"Like how the Chinese believe building your house facing north allows bad luck, or energy in?" April raised her hand as she spoke and he looked up at her before thinking for a moment.

"Yeah, I mean, that's leaning towards more of the feng shui, but I'll accept it." he nodded. "Very good Ms..."

"Lane," she said. "April Lane." he nodded and then started to talk again.

"How'd you know that?" Amanda whispered to April who shrugged.

"I dated a guy who was really into Feng Shui in High School. He tried to completely redo my bedroom, and then started talking about how my art didn't allow the right kind of energy flow though so I dumped him." April whispered back. After the class was over the two girls walked up to Dr. Stantz who was talking to the tall thin man with glasses and curly brown hair.

"Dr. Stantz?" Amanda asked and he turned around. "Hi, I'm Amanda Blake, I've been to a few of your lectures."

"Nice to meet you." he shook her hand and looked at April who smiled. "April right?" he asked and she nodded as she extended her hand.

"That's right." April said as she shook his hand.

"I'm doing a paper on the mentality of the belief system, and I was wondering if maybe I could talk to you?" Amanda asked and Dr. Stantz shrugged.

"Sure, I don't see why not." he said and she grinned brightly.

"Great!" she said happily. "Um, when works for you?"

"Why don't we meet at the coffee shop Thursday night?" he asked. "Around, six, six thirty?"

"Fabulous!"

"You aren't a psychology major are you?" he asked and Amanda shook her head quickly.

"No, not at all sir." she replied making him smile.

"Right, well then that should be fine." he nodded before turning to his friend who had stepped up and was listening to the conversation. "Oh, this is Dr. Spengler." he gestured to the man who nodded to the two girls.

"Hi." April smiled at him and he nodded to be before turning to Amanda.

"If you're writing a paper on the mentality of the belief system will you also be writing on the immaturity of the religious reaction to the paranormal?" he asked and she nodded eagerly. The two started to talk making April chuckle softly before looking back at Dr. Stantz.

"Oh boy." she smiled at Dr. Stantz, "She can talk all night."

"Then she's in good company, so can he." he said and looked back at April who tucked a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"I really enjoyed your lecture." she said and he smiled lightly.

"Thank you." he said.

"I have often wondered about structures themselves being a sort of a draw for paranormal activity, the house I grew up in was haunted, but it's over one hundred years old, so really it's not that big of a surprise to me that it is haunted."

"It's refreshing to meet a student who doesn't immediately assume we're insane for lecturing about this subject, I know most of the kids who come like to use us as examples of a mental instability in their papers-" at that moment the door burst open and a man wearing a brown suit with a pale blue shirt, and a large alien headed mask came into the room, he had on silver space man gloves and was reaching for Dr. Stantz.

"I wonder why." April said and he grinned lightly.

"I didn't say I didn't get why they chose us as an example of mental instability, just that they like to chose us as an example of mental instability."

" _Raaaayyyy_." the man in the alien mask reached out for Dr. Stantz who looked over at him.

"Pete, come on, that's a good mask, don't ruin it." he sighed.

"April!" Amanda called and she turned to her.

"Coming." April turned back to Dr. Stantz. "It was nice meeting you sir." she said and he nodded as he looked away from where he was now trying to wrestle the mask off of the third man who was complaining about the lecture taking too long and how they were supposed to be out having a drink by now.

"Nice to meet you too April." he said and she turned away with a small laugh and walked away with Amanda.

"Do you want to come with me when I go to interview Dr. Stantz and Dr. Spengler?" Amanda asked as the two of them walked back towards their dorms.

"Sure," April nodded. "That sounds fun, Dr. Stantz is really interesting."

"Isn't he weird?" Amanda laughed.

"I wouldn't say that," April said slowly, thinking about the lecture she'd just sat through. "Just… _Interesting_."

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, I'll be posting some more chapters soon!**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you liked it!** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's Chatper 2, longer than chapter one and I hope you enjoy it just as much!**_

 _ **I thought it'd be interesting to have a story about someone who wasn't a relative of the Ghostbusters and if someone met him before he was a Ghostbuster, so that's where I got the idea for April. I hope you enjoy her and the story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the Ghostbusters or Dr. Ray Stantz. I just love him.** _

* * *

That Thursday when Amanda to talk to Dr. Stantz and Dr. Spengler at the coffee shop April tagged along like she said she would, interested to find out more about the paranormal. She'd done a little reading throughout the past couple days but found it hard to find any books in the school library that didn't make anyone who believed in the paranormal feel like a complete moron. She and Amanda found a table for four people and were sipping their hot chocolates when Dr. Stantz and Dr. Spengler came in, both holding a small stack of papers which April took to be proof of whatever they were going to talk about with Amanda. "They come bearing sources," April muttered to Amanda who turned in her seat and waved at the two before standing up. April stood up as well and smiled at Dr. Stantz.

"Nice to see you ladies again," he said looking from Amanda to April with a small grin. He set his papers down on the table and took off his jacket before looking at the other man. "Egie, you want something?" he asked, nodding to the counter.

"I'll get it."

"What's good here?" Ray looked at April. "What are you drinking?"

"Their coffee kind of sucks here, I usually get a hot chocolate with a shot of espresso." she told him softly, not wanting to offend the barista who was working behind the counter.

"That sounds good, will you get me a hot chocolate with a shot of espresso?" he asked Egon who nodded and then walked to the counter.

"So did you ever save your mask from your friend?" April asked as she sat back down while Dr. Stantz chuckled lightly.

"Ah, that, yeah, I did. He thinks he's hilarious." he nodded as he looked at April while sitting down to her left.

"I mean, I wonder why." she replied dryly while he looked through his papers. When Dr. Spengler came back with their drinks Amanda started to question the both of them. As Dr. Stantz and Dr. Spengler talked April listened. The things the two men studied and worked on were so interesting and it made April realize how much she didn't know about the world. When they were finished with their interview for Amanda's paper she closed the notebook full of notes that she had taken and tucked some of the papers that Dr. Spengler had given her to help with her paper into the back of the notebook.

"So April," Dr. Stantz said as he looked at her. "I was serious earlier when I said you should come check out some of the spirit photography I have in our office."

"Really?" she asked as she stood up and picked up her jacket from the back of the chair. Dr. Stantz stepped forward, gently taking the jacket from her hand held it open so she turned around and slipped her arms into it.

"Yeah, I think you'd find it really interesting."

"I'm sure I would," she smiled as she turned around and looked up at him. She picked her scarf up and wrapped it around her neck before biting her lip lightly. "I have a paper I need to finish for class tomorrow, but maybe sometime next week I can stop by, what are your office hours?"

"Oh, I'm usually here from nine in the morning until about seven or so at night. Sometimes later." he shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure I'll run into you then," she replied as she picked up her empty cup and walked over to a trash can.

"Ready to go?" Amanda asked and April nodded before looking back at Dr. Stantz.

"See you later Dr. Stantz," she smiled before turning and walking out of the coffee shop with Amanda and back to their dorm.

The following Tuesday April was ditching her last class of the day again, honestly she didn't know why she had to keep rereading the textbook, it was a waste of time. She was sitting in her room, thinking about either painting or going to the library when she looked over at the desk in Amanda's side of the room and saw the finished paper Amanda had interviewed her and Dr. Stantz and Dr. Spengler for. Realizing that Amanda had just left for that class April jumped out of bed and threw on a jacket and a scarf and shoved her feet into a pair of boots so she could bring the paper to Amanda. She walked across the campus until she found the room Amanda was in and opened the door, the teacher hadn't gotten there yet so she walked over to Amanda.

"Forget something?" she asked making Amanda gasp.

"Oh my god, I would have been so screwed!" she said as she took the paper. "Thank you so much!"

"Drinks are on you this weekend." April chuckled before the teacher walked in. "And it looks like I was just in time. See you later."

"See ya." Amanda whispered as April walked to the front of the room and gave the teacher a small nod before slipping out of the class. She was walking back to her dorm when she remembered she'd told Dr. Stantz she would stop by sometime to learn more about spirit photography and decided that since she had nothing better to do she'd go check that out. She stopped by the coffee shop first and got two hot chocolates and then walked back to the psychology building. After walking around for a bit she found a door with not only Dr. Stantz's name on it but the name of Dr. Spengler and one other man she hadn't met, Dr. Venkman, who she assumed was the man in the alien mask from the week before. A small smile tugged at April's lips before she knocked on the door and then stacked one coffee cup on top of the other so she could open the door.

"Dr. Stantz?" April called as she stepped into the office.

"April, hey." he popped out from behind a shelf and she smiled. "What's up?"

"I uh, I was just thinking about spirit photography like you and I were talking about, and how most people refuse to agknoledge the existence of it." she bit her lip with a small smile. "You said you had examples, and I was near the psychology building and I thought if you weren't busy, maybe I could stop by." she explained. "I mean as long as that offer is still there."

"Of course it is, Come on in." he said and walked over to the door, he held it open for April and she stepped into the office completely. To say it was full of stuff would be an understatement, it was practically overflowing with things April would have no chance of guessing what they were or what they were used for. Looking around at the shelves of equipment she could hardly believe how much they had managed to fit in the room. April turned around and noticed Dr. Stantz watching her as she looked around at everything and she smiled.

"This office is pretty impressive." she commented.

"It's great for experimenting and building," he explained. "It may not be the nicest office on campus, but we like it the way it is." he looked around at the walls covered in objects and gave it a fond smile.

"Oh, I brought you a hot chocolate." She said holding it out to him when she realized she was still holding the cups.

"You didn't have to do that, thank you." he said as he took a hot chocolate and took a sip of it. "That shot of espresso really does make it better." he sighed and April nodded.

"Doesn't it?" she agreed before he led her over to a table.

"I'll be right back." He said before setting his drink down and then walking over to a bookshelf. April set down her drink and drink and took a seat at the table, a moment later he came back with a large thick book which he set down and then he sat down at the table. "These are pictures I've collected from people over the years of spirit photography, some of them have stories going with them, some of them were sent to us asking for explanations," he said as he opened the book.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" April asked as she dug around in her jacket pockets before pulling out a pack of cigarettes. She'd noticed the half full ash tray in the middle of the table and assumed it was okay but since it was his office, she wanted to make sure it was okay.

"No, of course not." he said as she stuck a cigarette between her lips.

"I know, it's a filthy habit." She rolled her eyes with a smile making him smile before he leaned in slightly.

"Actually, could I steal one of those?" he asked and April nodded as she held out the pack. He took one and she held out her lighter, he held her hand to keep it steady as he lit his cigarette and then he opened the book and started to explain the pictures and theories to her. April couldn't help but be enthralled by him, the passion and conviction he spoke with was mesmerizing, and as the time went on, she asked questions that he happily answered. It wasn't until much later when the door opened and a man April hadn't met before walked in did the two of them notice how much time had gone by.

"Hey, Ray, you were supposed to meet me and Egon for drinks, what happened?" the man asked as he came around the shelf and saw April and Ray sitting there, the two empty cups of hot chocolate had been joined by a few empty beer bottles and an empty pack of cigarettes. "Ah." he paused at the sight while Dr. Stantz and April both looked over at him.

"Oh hey Pete. Wow is that the time?" Dr. Stantz asked as he looked at a clock on the wall. It was well after ten o'clock, they had been talking for close to four hours.

"Oh god, Dr. Stantz, is that the time?" she asked as she stood up and stretched. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea," she sighed when she stopped stretching.

"It's alright April," he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's hard to stop me when I get started really talking about this stuff."

"Well, it's been really interesting," she said as he picked up her jacket and held it out for her. "Ah, thank you," she turned around and slipped her arms into it. "I've had a great time talking with you."

"I've had a great time talking with you too," he said as he looked down at her. "Can I walk you back to your dorm?" he asked, and she looked over at Dr. Spengler and the other man, Dr. Venkman she assumed who both looked like they were pretending to be busy but were obviously listening.

"Sure Dr. Stantz," she said and he gee her a small grin.

"Great, let me just grab my jacket and my keys." he said before walking over to a desk and getting his things. After getting his jacket he checked his pockets before nodding. "Alright, ready?" he asked turning back to April who was picking up the empty cups and bottles. "Oh just leave those, I'll get to them when I get back," he told her quickly.

"Are you sure?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah of course," he nodded quickly. "Come on," he walked over to her and gently took the bottles from her hand and set them back on the table.

"Alright, um, good to see you Dr. Spengler." she looked at Dr. Spengler who looked away from the bookshelf and gave her a little nod.

"Good night," he said and April turned and followed Dr. Stantz out of the office.

"So Dr. Stantz, I was trying to find some books in the school library about the paranormal but it seems like everything they have comes from a skeptic's point of view," April commented as they walked down the steps to the psychology building.

"Yeah, a lot of it is from a skeptic's point of view, the school doesn't really like the include much diversity in that sense." he sighed as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and offered one to April.

"Thanks," she took it and he held his lighter out for her to light her cigarette. She held onto his hand to keep it steady as she leaned forward, the tip of her cigarette touching the flame and lighting as she inhaled. "Why have a parapsychology department if you're not going to include resources for the students who decide to study the parapsychology?" she asked as he lit his own cigarette.

"Sometimes I honestly think that the school doesn't want us to make a name for parapsychology and they only keep us here to show the kids how crazy you have to be to study it." he sighed and she frowned.

"Well I don't think you'e crazy." she told him making him smile lightly as he looked down at her.

"You don't?"

"Nope." she shook her head.

"Thinking about changing your major?" the corners of his mouth twitched with a small smile making her chuckle.

"I didn't say that." she looked at him. "No, I don't think I'm going to change my major, but I definitely don't think you're crazy."

"Well, thank you." he said as they walked. "I have some books you could borrow, if you really are interested in borrowing them about different spiritual things."

"I'd like that." April smiled as she looked at him.

"Anytime you want to come borrow them, please, feel free," he grinned at her. "I mean, it's good to know that some people are still interested in the unexplained."

When they got to her dorm she stopped and smiled at him. "Well, this is me," she said to him. "I should head up."

"Alright, well, sorry for keeping you up so late," he said to her making her shrug.

"I'd be up anyways." she assured him.

"Well," he chuckled softly. "Have a good rest of your night,"

"Yeah, you too Dr. Stantz."

"Ray," he said suddenly making her look back up at him. "You can call me Ray."

"Alright, well, have a good night Ray." she smiled before turning to the door and walking into the dorm building.

* * *

Ray gave her a final wave before he turned and walked towards the subway, sliding his hands into his pockets he groaned before turning and walking back to the psychology department. He had one set of keys, but not the set with his house keys on it. When he walked into the office Venkman and Spengler were still there, Spengler had cleared the table that he and April had been sitting at off and thrown away their bottles and cups and he had even emptied the ash tray.

"Ray, you dog." Peter said with a sly grin when he walked into the office.

"What?" Ray asked.

"You and that little co-ed huh?" Peter asked and Ray rolled his eyes.

"You're crazy, she's a student!"

"No, you're crazy!" Peter said. "She is a student and she just spent hours sitting around listening to you talk about ghosts." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's just curious about the paranormal!" Ray insisted.

"Curiosity killed the co-ed." Peter said and Ray rolled his eyes with a small smile as he grabbed his keys from his desk drawer.

"I'm going home guys, I'll see you tomorrow." he said as he pulled his coat on. He walked outside and patted down his jacket, grabbing the pack of cigarettes in his pocket and stuck one in his mouth, he smoked as he walked to the subway, going over what Peter had said in their office. He rolled his eyes at the though, there was no way a young girl like April was interested in someone like him, he was just a scientist who happened to know a lot about ghosts, and she was an art major who happened to find a sudden interest in ghosts... That sounded almost plausible.

He smiled tightly as he thought about what Peter would say at his line of thought for the time being and shook his head. He wouldn't worry too much about this. April was a girl who was just interested in ghosts and art. He wasn't like Peter, did didn't think every pretty girl who looked at him was interested in him like that. But when did he start thinking of April as pretty?

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter three will be out soon!** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, time for chapter 3! I know it's plugging along a little slowly, but I promise it's getting close to when Ghostbusters starts!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own April and her family. I hope you enjoy them.** _

* * *

Over the next few months April found herself getting used to spending more and more time with Ray and Egon, sometimes Peter would hang out wit them too but for the most part he seemed like he was putting his energy into coming up with experiments that would help him meet female students, something that didn't really impress April, but she just brushed it off, that was who he was and she wasn't going to expect any more from him. It was a few weeks before the last day of term and she was excited because she'd gotten the grade to a big report she'd done that was 60% of her grade. It was one the guys had helped her with a lot so she wanted to look at the grade when she got to the parapsychology department.

"Hey April," Venkman said when she walked into the office. "He's in the back."

"Thanks Pete," she said as she walked around the table he was sitting at with what looked like a sophomore girl who looked startled to realize there were other people in the office. April walked past the bookshelves to the other part of the office and smiled seeing Ray sitting on a stool covered in wires, with wires wrapped around him every witch way going to a large helmet on his head.

"Are you still trying to digitize his thoughts?" she asked as she stepped up next to Egon who nodded as he typed on his computer.

"I did some rewiring and some recalculating but it's still not working." he said and she smiled lightly at Ray who was concentrating really hard.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Nope." she said and he sighed, his face relaxing. He opened his eyes and she held up the envelope with the results of her report. He quickly stood up, but was yanked back down by all the wires.

"Ah, oh, sorry Egon." he said as he tried to detangle himself from the wires.

"Come here!" she laughed as she walked over to him, she pulled the stickers off his temples and helped pull the wires off his shoulders and from around his waist. "Egon were you holding him hostage?" she laughed as she managed to help Ray get free of all of the wires.

"With you getting your results today it was practically necessary." Egon responded and she grinned.

"What did you get?" Ray asked making April shrug.

"I don't know, I came straight here." She replied before unfolding her papers. She looked them over, her shoulders slumping as she sighed and bit her lip. Egon and Ray looked at each other quickly. That didn't look- " _I got an A_!" she said excitedly making Ray gasp and then grin.

" _Really_!?" Ray asked as she jumped up and down in celebration and excitement before handing the paper off to Egon who showed it to him as April bounced around in a circle. She couldn't keep herself from jumping on Ray and throwing her arms around him tightly with a squeal as he hugged her back and then let go of her when she went to hug Egon.

"I take it Artsy pants here got an A?" Peter asked from behind April where she was hugging Egon. Being that she was in a hugging mood, April turned around and hugged him too.

"So what are you going to do?" Ray asked as the two of them walked to the subway. It turned out he lived pretty close to the area her parents lived in, and she was taking the subway to go see them.

"Well," she said slowly. "They promised if I got all A's, they would buy me a studio." she explained. "And with that A today, I've got all A's, and I really, really need it, I mean, there's no way they're going to be able to tolerate my loud music and oil paints at four in the morning." she shrugged with a grin. "Not to mention," she pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and plucked one out before she lit it and then offered it to him, which he took, then she lit one for herself. "The smoking."

"Yeah, the studio is probably your best bet." he agreed. "Any idea where you're going to look?"

"Somewhere in Manhattan." she shrugged. "I haven't thought about it too much, but I'll probably find a place this weekend." He smiled lightly as they talked about nothing and everything, like they usually did. It was comforting to April, to have someone to talk to and to not judge, and Ray was perfect for that, which is why she loved spending time with him.

* * *

That weekend April did indeed find a studio, she called Ray on Saturday and asked him if he wanted to come along and look at apartments with her, so when the cab pulled up outside her parents Brownstone she was ready to run out the door. "Bye, see you later!" she called as she slammed the door behind her and got into the cab. "Hey," she smiled at him.

"Hey, you good to go?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, you sure you want to spend your Saturday doing this with me?" she asked as she got comfortable in her seat and pulled the paper with the list of address out of her pocket.

"It was either this or organize my basement." he shrugged making her smile.

"Oh so you're using me to avoid work."

"Oh not at all. I love work. I'm using you to avoid something tedious and boring." he explained.

"So one of your own lectures?" she asked, wrinkling her nose lightly when he shot her a glare.

"Uncalled for." he pointed at her as she laughed.

"Do you have an address for me?" the cabbie asked and April laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she chuckled before looking at the first address on her list. "Um, first address is 10 West 60th st." she told the cabbie who started to drive down the street. "Sorry I teased you about your lectures." she said to Ray who looked at her with a small smile and shook his head.

"I know what you students say about us." he replied making her pretend to gasp.

"Now that was uncalled for." she pointed at him.

When they pulled up at the first building April paid for the cab and the two of them hopped out and walked into the building. The first few apartments were a bust, nowhere had enough space for April to have a living studio. It wasn't until the two ended up in the Tribeca neighborhood that April found the perfect place. The building was four stories and while it didn't look like much from the outside, the three upstairs floors were each one apartment.

"This is perfect," April said as she looked around the whole floor. "Look at how much space there is!"

"No kidding," Ray laughed before grabbing one of April's hands and spinning her around. She laughed as she spun back into him and rested her hand on his shoulder while he led the two in a quick swing dance. When they stopped April was laughing and Ray's face was pink but he was grinning. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I think this is the place," she smiled when she stopped laughing. "It's perfect,"

"I agree," he nodded as he looked around. "Are you going to have enough furniture for it though?"

"I'm sure I'll figure out something," she shrugged.

"Well, swing by my place and take a look at a few things I have in the basement, maybe you'll want them." he offered making her shake her head.

"Oh no, Ray, I don't want to take things you use."

"I never go in the basement," he said as he put his hand on her arm, then moved it to wrap around her shoulders. "I've got an entire house full of stuff I don't use, if you're going to use some of it, I'd love for you to have it."

"Are you sure?" she asked, ignoring the racing in her heart as they walked towards the front door. It was obviously caused by the sudden and quick dance moves the two were just performing in the middle of what was soon to be her perfect apartment.

"Of course I'm sure," he said as he looked down at her. "I want you to be happy here."

"Will you come visit me here?" she asked and he nodded.

"Of course."

"Then, as long as my friends come visit me, I'll be happy." she told him as they walked out of the apartment and to the building manager, an older gentlemen who looked at the two curiously. "I'll take it." she smiled at him.

When April got home later that evening she happily recounted the apartment hunt to her parents who seemed less than enthused by the neighborhood she chose to get her apartment in, but were eventually happy for her when she told them how perfect it was and how much space there was for the rent she would be paying.

"It sounds like you've got everything figured out," her dad was saying as she took some boxes from the basement and brought them up to her room. Graduation was in two weeks and she wanted to be sure to get everything ready to make the transition as smooth as possible.

"I mean, I'd like to think I do, but I'm sure there's plenty I don't have figured out," she said as she opened a box and went to a shelf in her room and started to pick up stuffed animals from her childhood.

"At least you're taking your animals with you," he smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"This is the giveaway box," she told him as she dumped the animals into it.

"What-" he sprung to his feet and crossed the room, pulling out a few animals.

"Dad!" she sighed. "I need to get rid of things."

"Okay, and that's fine, but not Mr. Monkey," he held up a stuffed monkey she'd had since she was five.

"Dad," she sighed.

"I understand the other ones, like Horsey and Otter, but not Mr. Monkey, please Monkey," he pleaded making her look at the stuffed monkey who had obviously been loved and who had seen some better days before she nodded.

"Okay, not Mr. Monkey," she relented. "But Mr. Monkey is going to go into storage, okay dad?"

"Okay," he said as he held the monkey toy close to his chest. "I remember when you got Mr. Monkey, after a day at the zoo, you were so little and your favorite part of the zoo was the monkeys." April chuckled softly at her dad's memory and then nodded.

"I remember that day, I wanted to bring a monkey home but couldn't take an actual monkey, so you bought me Mr. Monkey as a replacement." she said as she reached out and took the monkey toy from her dad. "Alright, like I said, storage." she picked up a box and set the monkey into it carefully.

"Thank you Monkey," he said as he stepped over to her and kissed the crown of her head. "I'm going to go help mommy with dinner."

"Okay Dad," she turned back to the shelves of her childhood toys and started to figure out what would be going and what would be staying in the attic in storage. After a few minutes her concentration was broken by the phone ringing and then her mother calling up the stairs that it was for her. She went over to the princess phone that had always been in her room and answered it. "I've got it!" she called before speaking into the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Amanda,"

"Oh hey- Hang on. Mom, I've got it, hang up the phone, I can hear you breathing." April and Amanda stayed quiet until they heard the third line click and then April sighed. "I found the apartment, with not a minute to spare." she said. "There is seriously zero lack of privacy, when I got home tonight my mom wanted to know why I didn't invite 'that nice young man' I had with me in for a chat."

"You have a nice young man all of a sudden and I'm the last to know behind your parents?" Amanda asked making April scoff.

"Please, it was Ray."

"Oh, well everyone know about that."

"Everyone knows about what?"

"April, come on, you know we've talked about this."

"Yeah, we have, and I told you, we're just friends." she sighed as she thought about what she and Amanda had talked about.

"But you have feelings for him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, one that Amanda had made many times, but April had never confirmed or denied.

"Yeah…" she sighed, giving Amanda the first confirmation that she did have feelings for Ray.

"Good, we're getting somewhere," Amanda said factually. She was never the type to rub something in anyone's face when she won an argument.

"We had a moment today when we were apartment hunting," she sighed. "We were in the apartment I ended up getting, and- god this is so stupid…" she trailed off, her cheeks burning at the memory of the two of them dancing in the empty apartment.

"Hey, it's me, I'm not going to freak out, I promise."

"I know you won't." she sighed before nodding. "Okay, so we were in the apartment and I mentioned how big it was and he took my hand and… We danced." April said, feeling stupid saying it out loud.

"That's cute," Amanda said. "Do you think he likes you too?"

"I don't know." April groaned, flopping back on her bed. "I mean, I hope so, but I just don't know."

"Well, I'm sure he does and when you come back to school-" April stopped paying attention to what Amanda was saying when the door to her bedroom opened.

"Dinner's ready honey," her mom said and April nodded.

"Okay, thanks mom," she smiled and was about to talk to Amanda before she realized her mom had made no attempt to move, and was instead watching her. "I'll be right down mom." she said slowly, trying to get her to take the hint and go.

"Alright." she sighed before leaving, but leaving the door open. God April couldn't wait until she moved into the apartment.

"Hey, your brother is still down to help me start moving things into the apartment next weekend right?" she asked Amanda.

"I'm pretty sure he is, but I'll double check."

"Alright, thanks, because I love my family, but the sooner I move, the better."

"I totally get that." Amanda agreed.

"Alright, look, I've got to go have dinner, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you then." she agreed before hanging up.

After dinner that night April was still going through things in her room, deciding what to get rid of, what to keep and what to put in storage. She stood up, halfway done organizing her books and walked over to the window seat in her room. She opened the window and then pulled her pack of cigarettes from under the cushion where she'd hidden it. The last thing she needed was her mother seeing her smoke, the woman would try to ground her again. She rolled her eyes at the thought and lit a cigarette. She was halfway done with it when there was a knock as the door opened.

"Hey Monkey," she looked over at her dad feeling slightly guilty, but at the same time, knowing she was twenty two and despite what her mother thought that made her an adult and thus legally able to drink and smoke as she pleased.

"What's up dad?" she asked as she exhaled the smoke out the window.

"Well, first, don't let your mom catch you doing that. And second, I just wanted to say how proud I am of you."

"Oh- What for?" she asked and he smiled gently.

"Well, for doing what you wanted to do. I know your mom wanted you to become a secretary like she was, but you didn't take any of that. You went to school and studied your art, and now you're moving out and doing your own thing, and I'm proud of you." he said as he walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the window seat and sat down next to her and sighed. "And if I can be perfectly honest, I always knew you'd do your own thing," he smiled at her before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze. "So I just wanted you to know, I'm proud of you."

"Well, thanks dad." she smiled before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Frank!" April stiffened when she heard her mother's voice calling for her dad.

"Alright, moment's over," he said as he stood up. "I'll see you in the morning. Do you want a ride back to school?"

"No, I'm going to catch the subway with a friend," she shook her head and he nodded. "Okay Monkey, good night."

"Good night dad." she smiled before he left the room. When he did she sighed and took another drag of the cigarette. Coming home never failed to stress her out.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it! Like I said, we're getting close to the start of Ghostbusters!** _

_**Please review!**_


End file.
